


Kino

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obecność 2, lecz bez graficznych spojlerów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ty płaczesz?</p><p>– Nie! – zaperzył się. – Tylko długo nie mrugałem, nie chcę niczego przegapić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kino

Usadowili się na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, oddzielonym schodami od reszty siedzeń tego samego rzędu, gdzie bez problemu mogli wyłożyć nogi na płaszczyznę, będącą jednocześnie sufitem wejścia do sali i głośnikiem. Równie często kładli tam plecaki wypełnione wcześniej zakupionymi przekąskami z racji tego, iż obaj stawiali na bycie ekonomicznym i nie zasilanie miejscowego kina w dodatkowe, ciężko zarobione pieniądze.

Było to ich ulubione miejsce – dwuosobowe, dzięki czemu nikt nie musiał się przed nimi przeciskać, zasłaniając tym samym cały ekran, ani nie liczyli się z zagrożeniem, że obok któregoś z nich usiądzie denerwująca, bez ustanku gderająca osoba.

Siedzenia wręcz idealne.

Dean zaproponował, by przeszli się na najnowszy horror, który wszyscy jego znajomi zachwalali i polecali – „Obecność 2”. Pierwsza część chwyciła go za serce trzymającą w napięciu fabułą i mistrzowskimi efektami specjalnymi, dlatego uznał to za znakomity pomysł, by wybrać się na sequel genialnego horroru o pierwszej w nocy z najlepszym przyjacielem, Bennym. Nastolatkowie kochali horrory, chociaż Benny co jakiś czas narzekał, że niektóre z nich były okropnie nierealistyczne, przez co nie potrafił się wczuć w akcję filmu, nie sądził także, by cokolwiek było w stanie przebić pierwszą część, jednak postanowił się poświęcić dla Deana.

W którym się sekretnie podkochiwał.

Nie ma co się oszukiwać; zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Mdłe światła oblewały salę i Benny zdziwił się wielce widząc nieliczną garstkę osób, sądził bowiem, że po dwóch dniach od premiery ludzie wciąż będą oblegali kino. Chociaż może to i lepiej. Dean sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyciągnął mrożoną herbatę oraz paczkę nachosów, która zaszeleściła głośno, nikt się tym jednak zbytnio nie przejął – większość znajdujących się tam nastolatków uczyniła podobnie, ktoś nawet otworzył puszkę jakiegoś napoju. Dean uniósł brwi.

– Dobry pomysł, następnym razem przynosimy piwo – szepnął, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela.

Benny przewrócił oczami.

– Już to widzę, ty i twój pęcherz wiewiórki, nic byś nie zapamiętał z filmu.

– Przesadzasz.

– Doprawdy? A mam ci przypomnieć...

– Cicho, zaczyna się – przerwał mu Dean, wymachując na oślep ręką, byleby powstrzymać Benny'ego przed dokończeniem opowieści.

– Reklamy, nic nie stracisz.

– A skąd wiesz? A może właśnie dla nich tutaj przyszedłem?

Benny nie odpowiedział. Rozsiadł się wygodniej, oparte na głośniku nogi krzyżując w kostkach i całą uwagę skupił na niebieskiej rybce, która pojawiła się na ekranie.

– To też musimy zobaczyć – szepnął Dean.

– Jak sobie życzysz – mruknął Benny, a następnie nieco przybliżył się do chłopaka, by móc swobodnie wszystko komentować. – Podobno straszniejsze niż pierwsza część.

– Zobaczymy, dość wysoko postawili poprzeczkę.

– Tylko tym razem nie piszcz jak mała dziewczynka. – Benny zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie piszczałem jak dziewczynka! – oburzył się przyciszonym głosem. – Piszczałem jak… jak żołnierz. I to tylko dlatego, bo chwyciłeś moje kolano w dramatycznym momencie.

– Wtedy zawsze zabawnie podskakujesz.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? Jeszcze raz mi tak zrobisz i dostaniesz lepę na twarz.

– Film się dobrze nie zaczął, a ja już się boję.

Dean patrzył Benny'emu w oczy z czystą determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, a gdy uznał, że już wystarczy i że dał przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że nie żartował, odsunął się od niego, widocznie obrażony.

Wielki napis „ _The Conjouring 2_ ” przewijał się powoli po dużym, czarnym ekranie, uciszając tym samym wszystkie szepty.

Po dwudziestu minutach Benny zaczął się nudzić. Nie chodziło tu o nużącą fabułę, bo film zapowiadał się ciekawie, ale po prostu… Nie potrafił wysiedzieć dwóch godzin bez zbędnych komentarzy, bez rozmów na kompletnie inny temat. A Dean z wyjątkowym zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w twarz Patricka Wilsona, grającego jedną z głównych ról.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz sobie takie bokobrody, nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę – powiedział w końcu Dean.

– Obiecujesz?

Na sali może i było ciemno, lecz Benny dostrzegł zmrużone oczy Deana. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Droczenie się z Deanem zawsze, ale to zawsze poprawiało mu humor. Mina, która wkradała się na jego twarz była zwyczajnie komiczna – delikatna podkówka wykrzywiająca usta, ściągnięte brwi i oczy ciskające pioruny. Widok bezcenny.

W filmie pojawił się _straszny_ moment, któremu towarzyszyła niepokojąca muzyka, i Dean chcąc nie chcąc podskoczył w fotelu, a kilka dziewczyn w środkowym rzędzie krzyknęło z przerażeniem. Benny popatrzył na Deana z politowaniem.

– To przez efekty dźwiękowe, nie spodziewałem się ich – tłumaczył hardo Dean.

– Wiadomo.

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Benny ujrzał łzy błyszczące się w oczach Deana.

– Ty płaczesz?

– Nie! – zaperzył się. – Tylko długo nie mrugałem, nie chcę niczego przegapić.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Dean zakaszlał po cichu.

Benny coraz bardziej wciągał się w akcję filmu, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na głośne chrupanie, kilka pisków i wychodzącą z sali parę, a w szczególności na Deana, który z każdą minutą przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej. Dean mógł sobie opowiadać, jak to kochał horrory, jak to wcale się ich nie bał, lecz koniec końców zawsze kończyło się to w ten sam sposób – nastolatkowie stykali się kolanami. Benny chciał w jakiś sposób dodać mu otuchy, ale nie mógł tego zrobić otwarcie, ponieważ Dean wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył. I wtedy ich kolana byłyby pozostawione same sobie. I oczywiście Benny nie potrafił urazić dumy młodszego chłopaka, sugerując mu tchórzostwo. Wyśmiewanie się było czymś innym, to Dean był w stanie zaakceptować, a nawet z tego żartować, ale różnego typu insynuacje uderzały w jego męstwo.

W jednej chwili na sali zrobiło się głośno, a na ekranie nagle zakonnica wyłoniła się z ciemności, co sprawiło, że Dean chwycił Benny'ego za rękę i odwrócił się od ekranu, przyciskając twarz do jego ramienia. Benny musiał przyznać, że wcale się nie wystraszył – w zasadzie przestał zwracać uwagę na film, a skupił się na dłoni Deana ciasno oplatającej jego nadgarstek w poszukiwaniu… Nie wiedział czego. Chociaż nie miało to znaczenia. Delikatnie wyswobodził rękę z uścisku Deana i objął go, a następnie złączył palce swojej prawej dłoni z palcami lewej dłoni młodszego chłopaka w pokrzepiającym geście. Dean mocniej ścisnął dłoń Benny'ego.

– Mięczak – wymamrotał Benny.

– Zamknij się – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Resztę filmu spędzili w tej pozycji, Dean co jakiś czas zaciskał palce w decydujących scenach, a Benny starał się ukryć uśmiech samozadowolenia powodowany sposobnością do przytulania się z obiektem swoich westchnień.

I może Dean będzie wszystkiemu zaprzeczał, gdy zaświeci się światło i opuszczą salę kinową, ale w tym momencie Benny'ego to nie obchodziło, bo czuł na szyi jego ciepły oddech.

I to mu wystarczało.

 


End file.
